


Pomieszanie Zmysłów

by GrzechyNekromanty



Series: Absolutne Zwycięstwo [2]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/M, Litiel po stracie oddziału i ostatniej bitwie przeciw antykreatorowi jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, Litiel-centric, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dużo przemocy wspomnianej, głębiańska prostytycja, harap serapel, przeszłość litiela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: W komnacie panował przyjemny półmrok. Bogato zdobione łoże inkrustowane złotem i masą perłową, solidny fotel wyszywany aksamitem, głębokie tonie kotar i zasłon, wszystko tworzyło mizerną, kolorową mozaikę, która maniła klientów poczuciem znaczenia i władzy. Litiel nie przybył tu jednak, by połechtać swoje ego, a zwyczajnie zaznać ukojenia w kobiecym ciele, gdy kolejna noc w opustoszałej kwaterze była ponad jego siły. Ciepło drugiej, żywej osoby wydawało się tym, czego potrzebował. A jeśli się czegoś nie posiadało na własność, w Głębi wszystko można było kupić za odpowiednią cenę. Wszystko, poza honorem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to niejako część Absolutnego Zwycięstwa, choć na pewno można czytać to jako osobny tekst. Studium zarówno postaci Litiela, jak i wewnętrznego działania Kruków Śmierci.

 

W komnacie panował przyjemny półmrok. Bogato zdobione łoże inkrustowane złotem i masą perłową, solidny fotel wyszywany aksamitem, głębokie tonie kotar i zasłon, wszystko tworzyło mizerną, kolorową mozaikę, która maniła klientów poczuciem znaczenia i władzy. Litiel nie przybył tu jednak, by połechtać swoje ego, a zwyczajnie zaznać ukojenia w kobiecym ciele, gdy kolejna noc w opustoszałej kwaterze była ponad jego siły. Ciepło drugiej,  _ żywej  _ osoby wydawało się tym, czego potrzebował. A jeśli się czegoś nie posiadało na własność, w Głębi wszystko można było kupić za odpowiednią cenę. Wszystko, poza honorem.

 

Spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował pracującą kobietę. Miała jasną, ciepłą skórę, oczy lśniące złotem i idealnie wykrojone usta, które w tej chwili zażarcie pieściły jego pobudzoną męskość. Ilekroć jej język oplótł się wokół członka, ilekroć ten zniknął w bezdennej czeluści jej gardła, odczuwał na nowo płonący żar pod skórą.

 

Litiel nie umiał ocenić wieku demonicy - jej zielonkawo-niebieskie skrzydła jeszcze nie nabrały wyraźnych kształtów zdradzając młody wiek właścicielki, choć pełny, jędrny biust i  lekko zaokrąglona talia jasno wskazywały na jej kobiecą dojrzałość. Sądząc po zdolnościach gibkiego, ciekawskiego języka i równie zdolnych palców, albo miała wrodzony talent do zaspokajania cudzych żądz, albo wcześnie zaczęła swą naukę fachu. Dla Litiela było to bez różnicy, przybył tu by na chwilę wyrwać się z pustych, przerażająco cichych koszar, by na moment zapomnieć o masakrze w lesie pieprzonego Świetlistego i niedawnej bitwie, która przerzedziła szeregi głębiańskich komandosów. A jednak, pomimo realnej przyjemności, był daleki od niekontrolowanej euforii.  

 

Demonica, obiektywnie mówiąc, była piękna, w ten kobiecy, zmysłowy sposób. Mimo to jej uroda nie pociągała go w żaden sposób. Była za delikatna, bez żadnej blizny, najmniejszej skazy na idealnym ciele. Kiedyś nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, chociaż rzadko kiedy korzystał z domów publicznych. A już na pewno nie tak luksusowych, jak te z Szóstego Kręgu. Nie dlatego, że chuć nie mąciła mu zmysłów, ale po co miał płacić grube pieniądze za coś, co mógł uzyskać drogą zwykłej wymiany, pomieszania przysługi z rozbudzoną od napływu adrenaliny krwią?

 

W takich chwilach brakowało mu Fafuła.

 

Nawet samo wspomnienie imienia poległego Kruka wzbudzało w nim odruchowy uśmiech. _ Fafuł _ . Szpetne imię, jak twarz demona - wyraźnie asymetryczna i przeorana bliznami po głębiańskiej ospie sama w sobie wydawała się mało sympatyczna. A kiedy się spojrzało w jego oczy - jedno czerwone jak krew, jedno żółtawe jak stara miedź, ciarki mimowolnie przechodziły po plecach. A jednak Litielowi brakowało go równie mocno, co samego dowódcy wybitego oddziału. O ile Szpak był kimś na kształt władcy i mentora, namiastką surowego acz hojnego ojca, którego nigdy nie poznał i starszego brata, którego utracił za młodu, tak Fafuł był kimś bardziej jego pokroju - zwykły demon znikąd, bez brzemienia arystokratycznego dziedzictwa i bez większych perspektyw na przyszłość, póki krucza czerń nie stała się ich wspólnym kolorem, łącząc ich braterstwem Mroku na dobre i złe. Na przestrzeni wieków jednak Fafuł stał się kimś więcej niż towarzyszem broni, czy nawet kolegą z którym Litiel wspólnie mógł zaspokoić naglące potrzeby. Stał się czymś bardziej osobistym, wręcz intymniejszy niż sam seks. Kruczych kamratów i braci na przestrzeni lat Litiel miał - i stracił - wielu, lecz znaleźć prawdziwego przyjaciela w Głębi zdarzało się bardzo rzadko. Bycie Krukiem dało mu coś więcej, niż sens życia.

 

Fafuł, nawet jak na Kruka, był małomówny z natury. Zawsze trzymał się na uboczu, obserwując wszystkich różnokolorowymi, beznamiętnymi oczyma - tym dziwnym spojrzeniem i wyraźną brzydotą strasząc niejednego komandosa. Choć różnica wieku między nimi była niewielka, Litiel przez kilka pierwszych lat znajomości mimowolnie wzdragał się, ilekroć spojrzenie niepokojących oczu zatrzymało się na nim zbyt długo. A zatrzymywało się często, bo przecież razem marzli na nocnej warcie, razem ćwiczyli musztrę, razem jadali posiłki, razem walczyli, razem śmiali z głupich dowcipów Likona, razem chodzili do pobliskich burdeli i razem dostawali opieprz od niezadowolonego dowódcy, nawet gdy tylko jeden z nich zawinił. Wszystko robili razem, zwłaszcza, że jako najmłodsi w oddziale Szpaka zawsze dla zasady wykonywali najgorsze zadania. Chcąc czy nie, zostali skazani na siebie, aż obecność drugiego nie stała się naturalną częścią ich życia. 

 

Z czasem Litiel zaczął zauważać inne cechy demona, które dotąd maskowała szpetna twarz i dziwne oczy. Fafuł miał miły uśmiech. Jego cień zawsze tkwił w kącikach ust, ale rzadko kiedy w pełni gościł na bladych wargach. Pod czarną bluzą munduru rozciągała się sieć wąskich lecz długich blizn; Litiel lubił wodzić palcem wzdłuż nich, po chudym lecz silnym ciele demona, równie zafascynowany wrażeniem szorstkiej w dotyku wypukłości co historią każdego okaleczenia. Nie dziwił się więc, że na dowód swego oddania Farfuł podarował dowódcy głowę mężczyzny, który go gwałcił i torturował przez wiele lat, a potem opowiedział, co on sam uczynił swemu dawnemu oprawcy. Ani na moment nie zadrżał mu głos, ani jeden raz nie zająknął się, nie okazał słabości, gdy zdawał swój bardzo szczegółowy raport, a miał wiele do powiedzenia o ostatnich dwóch tygodniach swej nieobecności w koszarach. Nawet wiele wieków później, Litiel uwielbiał o tym słuchać, gdy demon szeptał mu na ucho wszystko to, co spotkało zwyrodniałego ojca z rąk prawdziwego Syna Mroku. Mógł tylko żałować, że jego przy tym nie było, lecz takie osobiste sprawy każdy Kruk musiał załatwić sam - komandosi mogli co najwyżej wymieniać się szczegółami ze swoich własnych krwawych inicjacji. I robili to z największą przyjemnością.

 

Jednak tym, co Litiel najbardziej uwielbiał w wyglądzie Fafuła były jego skrzydła. Ich kształt, lekko zaokrąglone, delikatne szpony zdradzały domieszkę ifryciej krwi. Błony były o wiele delikatniejsze, miększe w dotyku, zaś na tle zachodzącego słońca mieniły się czerwienią, jakby zostały obleczone w migotliwe, żywe płomienie. Były to nieliczne chwile, kiedy Fafuł wyglądał  _ znośnie _ , a mimo to obecność szpetnego demona przynosiła Litielowi niewyjaśnioną ulgę. Nie tylko tą fizyczną, gdy czasem walczyli o dominację, gdy ostre pazury orały skórę do krwi, gdy jeden drugiemu narzucał bezlitosny rytm desperackich pchnięć nim obaj doznali błogiego ukojenia. Była to ulga innego rodzaju, którego Litiel przez wiele wieków nie potrafił zdefiniować i nazwać; ulga, dla której nie posiadał nazwy nawet teraz, choć minęły już tygodnie od kiedy Fafuł zginął bezsensowną, głupią śmiercią wraz z całym ich oddziałem.

 

Pozostały mu tylko wspomnienia, które chwilowo przynosiły więcej bólu, niż radości, a których nadal nie potrafił pogrzebać głęboko wewnątrz siebie samego. A przecież kruki już dawno temu obdarły ciała poległych z przegniłego mięsa i tkanek. Obnażone kości zalegały na cmentarzysku, lecz w ich widoku Litiel nie znajdował żadnego ukojenia. Jego świat nie tyle zmienił się, co nagle runął w gruzach, a on nie był żadnym pieprzonym feniksem, by z dnia na dzień spłonąć i odrodzić się z prochu zmarłych. Śmierć w szeregach sił specjalnych była jedyną stałą towarzyszką życia, lecz nie sądził - nie  _ wierzył _ \- że tak szybko upomni się o jego oddział. Z trudem przyznawał się przed samym sobą, że nie był gotów jeszcze, aby żyć bez przywództwa Szpaka, bez szeptów i dotyku Fafuła, bez sprośnych żartów Likona, bez dziwnych i krwawych opowieści Mah’harra, bez irytującego pogwizdywania Ruukla, bez pedantycznej dbałości o szczegóły Korrika, bez pesymistycznych mądrości Truka, bez szorstkiej acz prawdziwej więzi między komandosami, którzy byli jedyną namiastką  _ rodziny _ , jedynym sensem, jaki znał i pożądał.

 

Musiał zdusić to niezrozumiałe uczucie w sobie, ujarzmić je, nim wspomnienia - trawiące go bolesne, _ kolorowe _ płomienie - w końcu wypalą go doszczętnie. Musiał kuć swe serce w tym ogniu, póki było gorące, wściekłe, przerażone, bo okute serce wszak nie pęknie, nie da się ponownie zranić. 

 

Mógł rozpamiętywać bolesną przeszłość, albo skupić się na obecnej chwili przyjemności. Toteż przyglądał się z uwagą demonicy, która ani na moment nie ustawała w swych pieszczotach. W milczeniu obserwował każdy jej ruch, sposób w jaki prężyła ciało, ukazując jędrne wdzięki. Od samego początku emanowała pewnością siebie doświadczonej kurtyzany, która była całkowicie świadom swej urody i jak ją wykorzystać, by wydoić klienta do ostatniego miedziaka, lecz teraz co rusz spuszczała oczy, przygryzała wargę, nim na nowo oblizała usta, rumieniąc się ze wstydu, jakby nigdy w życiu nikt nie rozniecił w niej _ takiego _ pożaru, nie obnażył w tak łatwy sposób z własnego wyuzdania. Kobiece usta wręcz wielbiły pobudzoną męskość, jakby świat miał zaraz przestać istnieć, jakby już zniknął, a jej życie, wartość, sens istnienia został zawężony do pulsującej twardości. Delikatne skrzydła co rusz prostowały i zginały się, w tym odruchu absolutnego uniesienia, jakby samo ssanie jego członka pchnęło ją na krawędź zmysłów. Lśniące oczy skrywały rozbudzony ogień, który trzeba było ugasić już, teraz, nim pochłonie ją całkowicie - a ilekroć spojrzały na demona, widać w nich było niezaspokojony, nieznany dotąd głód. Im dłużej pieściła go, tym częściej drżała na całym ciele. Coś wyraźnie się zmieniło w postawie kobiety, tak jakby w końcu zrozumiała, że teraz, gdy zasmakowała tak cudownej, twardej męskości, nigdy nic innego nie uczyni jej pełną, nie przyniesie takiej ulgi, takiego spełnienia jak to, co odczuwała teraz. Więc z jeszcze większą werwą pieściła, lizała, ssała, brała po sam trzon, drażniła jądra i główkę, nie ustawała w absolutnym wielbieniu, wiedząc, że od teraz była zdana tylko na jego łaskę. Nawet ze swojego miejsca, Litiel widział zbierającą się wilgoć kobiecego łona, jak już przesiąknęła przez delikatny acz drogi materiał skąpego odzienia, jak kropla po kropli spływała na podłogę. Kobieta zdawała się płonąć pożądaniem, które odbierało jej rozum, nie pozwalało oderwać spragnionych ust ani zdolnych palców od pulsującego, już bliskiego swych granic głębiańskiego penisa. Nabrzmiałe sutki wyślizgnęły się z lekkiego, przewiewnego sukna, a ich stercząca czerwień wręcz prosiła się, by zgnieść je w bezlitosnych palcach, by szarpnąć, gryźć, by doprowadzić już oszalałą kobietę do całkowitego uniesienia, do wyrzeczenia się samej siebie. 

 

Żar kobiecego ciała wyraźnie dawał Litielowi do zrozumienia, że mógłby zrobić z nią wszystko, a ona bez wahania wykonałaby najmniejszą, najbłahszą zachciankę z absolutną czcią, absolutnym posłuszeństwem. Była gotów uczynić wszystko, byle tylko ciepło jego nasienia rozlało się w jej gardle, byle mogła posmakować chociaż  _ jednej _ kropli upragnionego nektaru. Kobieta nie powiedziała tego wprost - w ogóle nie użyła żadnych słów, nie potrzebowała ich, by Litiel wiedział, że pragnęła bez opamiętania poczuć jego pulsującą męskość głęboko wewnątrz siebie, by ta centymetr po centymetrze wypełniła ją całą, aż rozochocone,  _ młode _ łono nie zostałoby rozdęte twardym palem do granic możliwości. By delikatne, wrażliwe wnętrzne zostało spenetrowane, rozwarte na oścież, by władcza, silna męskość zdominowała ją, spustoszyła i ukształtowane na nowo wedle swego upodobania. By najintymniejsza szparka, każdy otwór mógł dostąpić tego cudownego uczucia bycia pieprzoną bez chwili wytchnienia, aż wszystkie zmysły zleją się w jedno, aż zapomni swe imię, aż nie zostanie z niej nic, ani krzta dumy, ani gram godności, jakże nic znaczące w obliczu samej możliwości bycia naczyniem dla mrocznego nasienia, ciemnym, ciepłym miejscem ukojenia żądz prawdziwego Syna Mroku. Kobieta była gotowa uczynić wszystko, byleby tylko ugasić własny głód - i jeszcze by mu ochoczo dziękowała, błagała o więcej.  

 

Litiel niemal jej uwierzył.

 

Widok samych drgających, kobiecych skrzydeł już by doprowadził niejednego demona do euforii, a co dopiero taka oszalała uległość. Lecz jej przyozdobione niezliczonymi diamencikami skrzydła nie mogły się imać tych Fafuła, który w chwilach prawdziwego uniesienia, oplatał je wokół Litiela, jakby chciał ich obu zamknąć w kokonie aksamitnych błon, w ciasnym, dusznym więzieniu mroku, gdzie ich oddech łaskotał ciepłem, mieszał się, stawał jednością. Gdy pod tą ciemną osłoną demon składał delikatny, płochy pocałunek na jego nosie, powiece, w kąciku warg, gdy oczy barwy krwi i złota wydawały się lśnić dziwnym, gorejącym blaskiem, gdy na jedną chwilę byli całkowicie złączeni czymś więcej niż nabrzmiałą męskością penetrującą głęboko cudze trzewia.

 

Nie obchodziło go, czy kobieta faktycznie płonęła nieugaszonym żarem namiętności, czy stała się  _ mokra _ na brzdęk złotych monet. Nie potrzebował zapewnień ani kłamstw; nie sądził, by jego miałkie doświadczenie z dziwkami czyniło go jakimś bożyszczem seksu. Z Fafułem wszystko było prostsze, nawet jeśli ich zbliżenia nie zawsze kończyły się eksplozją zmysłów, nawet jeśli chwilami brakowało im sił i czasu by utrzymać rytm, by zbliżenie trwało dłużej niż parę minut, nim stracili resztki kontroli, a wspólne łoże nie stało się mieszaniną pomiętej pościeli, spermy i potu. Wszystko było wtedy prostsze, pełniejsze niż to, co miał teraz - kobiecą wilgoć i pieszczoty kupione za złote monety. Mimo to nie powiedział nic, gdy obce dłonie rozpoczęły żmudną wędrówkę wzdłuż jego lędźwi, ku podbrzusza, gdy z wyuczoną wprawą rozpięły dwa dolne guziki wojskowej bluzy. 

 

Demonica z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem wsunęła dłoń pod czarny materiał, a delikatne, wąskie palce, niczym dzikie stworzenia wiedzione ciekawością, badały każdy centymetr jego ciała. Zbyt delikatne i bez skazy,  _ zbyt małe by mógł wyobrażać sobie dłonie Fafuła,  _ lecz na tyle przyjemne, by mógł zmrużyć oczy, na moment przestać myśleć. Jej dotyk, ukąszenie ciepła na chłodnej, ciągle gojącej się od ran skórze, wzbudzał w nim nowe fale żaru, przyspieszał rytm serca, aż męskość nie stała się boleśnie twarda. Kobieta napierała swym ciałem na niego, z wygłodniałym błyskiem w złotych oczach, aż nie przylgnęła do niego na stałe, a jędrne piersi nie objęły sobą całkowicie pulsującego członka. Nowe doznanie niemal pozbawiło go tchu, a demonica ani na moment nie przestawała wzmagać cudownych doznań, nim nie wybuchnął białą strugą. Ciepłe nasienie rozlało się na młodą twarz i obnażone piersi, ten żywy, oddychający, jakże idealny piedestał dla lepkiej spermy. Kobieta z lubością oblizała czerwone, pełne wargi, a potem mokrą główkę członka, ssąc go do ostatniej kropli. A kiedy już był wylizany do czysta, palce lewej dłoni zaciskały się na trzonie, trąc i pieszcząc go, by na nowo nabrał twardości, by znów naznaczył jej ciało męskim spełnieniem, zaś prawa dłoń pewnie wodziła wzdłuż żeber, badała umięśniony brzuch, wolno sunęła ku silnej piersi, pulsującego serca. Szlakiem wyznaczonym przez ciekawskie palce ruszyły ciepłe usta, które równie ochoczo poznawały każdy centymetr ciała.

 

To całowała, to lekko przygryzała, to ssała, ani na moment nie przestając pieścić na nowo pobudzoną męskość. Litiel nie ingerował w jej pieszczoty, nie podpowiadał co lubił, ani też nie narzucał własnego rytmu. Było mu na tyle przyjemnie, że z lubością obserwował jak guzik po guziku kobieta obnażała jego tors, jak lśniły jej złote oczy, gdy prawa dłoń wędrowała coraz wyżej, aż nie natknęła się na chłód metalowego nieśmiertelnika.

 

Na widok srebrnego medalionu Kruków Śmierci, kobieta odskoczyła jak oparzona. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, a mina zrzedła. Ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze i tam, w płucach jej oddech zamarł, sądząc po nagle zastygłym ciele, białej jak płótno twarzy. Jej strach wydawał się być jak nieprzyjemna woń - wyraźnie rozdrażnił Litiela. 

 

_ Fafuł już by go szarpał za medalion ku sobie, by móc musnąć jego policzek zimnym nosem, by wgryźć się w jego wargę, szyję, ramię _ , ale Fafuł był Krukiem. Srebrny, przeklęty nieśmiertelnik był ich wspólnym symbolem, który dzielili w ten sam sposób, co własne ciała. Całkowicie, bez strachu, pełni ekscytacji i życia, energii i dumy. Dla postronnych, kruk na trupiej czaszce zwiastował tylko krew i pożogę, dla nich zaś był to symbol braterstwa, kruczej jedności, tym kim byli - kim  _ wybrali _ być.

 

Zazwyczaj przerażenie demonów na widok kruczego medalionu bawiło Litiela, ale dziś reakcja kobiety rozdrażniła go, gdy cały przyjemny nastrój szlag trafił. Usilnie starał się pamiętać, że demonica była młoda, że nawet rodowici Głębianie obawiali się kruczych komandosów, byleby zdusić w zarodku swój gniew. Zresztą, nawet gdyby bardzo tego pragnął, nie mógłby uszkodzić ciała prostytutki - nie chciał płacić właścicielowi za szkody, gdzie wcale nie chodziło o pieniądze, lecz późniejsze, niepotrzebne problemy z dowództwem. Luksusowe domy uciech należały do Zgniłego Chłopca, kompana dziecięcych zabaw samego Baala i jego licznego rodzeństwa. Podpaść naczelnemu dowództwu za brak kontroli nad sobą było czystą głupotą, na którą nie stać było Litiela.

 

Klęcząca kobieta przypominała zwierzę zastygłe ze strachu. Nawet stąd, gdzie siedział, słyszał jak serce demonicy łomotało z obezwładniającego przerażenia i ten rytm podobał mu się bardziej, niż ciepłe pocałunki na wrażliwej skórze. Wyciągnął rękę ku jej twarzy - złote oczy czujnie obserwowały każdy jego ruch, lecz dziewczyna była zbyt oszołomiona, by móc uczynić cokolwiek, jakby jej myśli nadal nie zdecydowały, czy powinna błagać o litość, krzyczeć, uciekać, rozpłakać się, zażarcie ssać jego męskość do omdlenia, tak aby zadośćuczynić mu własne przewinienia, czy już szykować się na ból i gwałt - lecz kiedy czule założył jej luźny kosmyk za ucho, nagle odetchnęła ulgą. Litiel przejechał palcem wzdłuż jej okrągłej buzi, musnął kciukiem czerwone wargi, które zaraz zaczęły ssać jego palec, całować dłoń, błagać o druga szansę.

 

Skoro i tak już go tyle kosztowała, nie opierał się, gdy z błagalnym błyskiem w oczach powiodła go ku ogromnemu, wygodnemu łożu, po części ukrytemu za cienkim materiałem baldachimu. Litiel instynktownie notował wszystkie detale - metalowa rama, która wznosiła się wysoko wzdłuż ściany, złote okucia bogato zdobione w realistycznie wyglądające podobizny kobiet, wymyślnie wygiętych w prowokacyjnych pozach. Delikatny, chłodny w dotyku materiał kilku poduszeczek, których krawędzie zostały obszyte złotymi nićmi. Obok stał niziutki, mały stolik, a na nim znajdowały się trzy flakoniki z różnokolorowymi, wonnymi balsamami. Żadnej ukrytej broni, ani magicznych amuletów, które mogłyby zmącić jego wyostrzone zmysły. 

 

Dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że nie czyha na niego żadne zagrożenie, spojrzał na kobietę - i z przyjemnością odnotował, że łakomie przyglądała się, jak jego członek na nowo stawał się twardy, a jądra pełne i nabrzmiałe. Wszak trudno było mu pozostać obojętnym na kształt jędrnych piersi, smukłej talii, zaokrąglonych bioder i nieskalanego jeszcze niczym łona. Demonica niecierpliwie wiła się na łożu, przygryzając przy tym czerwone wargi, jakby już wyobrażała sobie moment, gdy zostanie nadziana na gruby, pulsujący trzon.

Widok na nowo wilgotnego łona wzbudził w nim przyjemny żar, lecz nakazał kobiecie odwrócić się twarzą ku ścianie. Prostytutka usłuchała bez słowa sprzeciwu, zgrabnie opadając na czworaka i wyginając się tak, by mógł nacieszyć się jej pośladkami bez najmniejszych przeszkód. I choć były miłe w dotyku, Litiela najbardziej ciekawiła skrywana między nimi czeluść, jej szerokość i jak głęboko będzie mógł ją spenetrować, nim demonica zacznie szlochać i błagać o litość. A może wręcz będzie błagać, by zerżnął ją jeszcze mocniej. By rozdął jej wnętrze od środka do tego stopnia, by nie mogła przez następne tygodnie usiedzieć chociaż minuty. By jej otwór na zawsze pozostał już rozwarty tak szeroko, że każdy następny klient mógłby w niego wejść bez najmniejszej fatygi. 

 

Kobieta wydawała z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem niecierpliwości, a pomrukiem zadowolenia, gdy pewnym chwytem wpierw zdarł z niej skąpe odzienie, a potem rozwarł na oścież jej pośladki. Pośrodku czekał na niego mały, czysty otwór - kiedy palcem przejechał po jego obrzeżach, demonicą wstrząsnął dreszcz, a jej oddech nagle przyśpieszył. Litiel nie pozostał obojętny na ponaglające sygnały podnieconego ciała. Na chybił trafił wybrał flakonik stojący na pobliskim stoliku, zębami otworzył zakorkowaną buteleczkę z przygotowanym, wonnym balsamem i rozlał go na rozpaloną skórę dziwki. 

 

Złoty olej wolno spłynął na odsłonięte plecy i leniwie sączył się w dół, wypełniając przestrzeń między jędrnymi pośladkami. Litiel odczekał dłuższą chwilę, zaciekawiony jak złote krople spływają ku obnażonej waginie, by tam zmieszać się z kobiecą, świeżą wilgocią. Ciałem demonicy znów wstrząsnął kolejny, tym razem dużo mocniejszy dreszcz. Będąc w litościwym nastroju, wskazującym palcem - teraz już zwilżonym lepkim płynem - wszedł w ciało kobiety bez żadnego oporu. Mógł tylko zgadywać, ile demonów i demonic przed nim już miało przyjemność penetrowania tego otworu, ile razy zerżnęli ją prawdziwą męskością lub sztucznym, bogato rzeźbionym fallusem, nim bycie braną od tyłu, jak suka w rui, nie stało się jej drugą naturą. Czy za każdym razem tak samo głośno jęczała z przyjemności, gdy ktoś, tak jak Litiel w tej chwili, nadziewał ją na swój palec, wchodził nim po same knykcie, zataczał koła, nim była na tyle rozwarta, by drugi i trzeci mógł dołączyć do zabawy? Nie miało znaczenia ile osób ją pieprzyło przed nim, i tak podobało mu się, jak niewiele trudu musiał sobie zadać, by móc bez przeszkód wejść w nią całą długością nabrzmiałego, twardego członka, jak mięśnie okalały go przyjemną ciasnotą, jak łatwo dostosowywały się do jego męskości. Na ułamek sekundy był gotów uwierzyć, że kobieta ta została stworzona właśnie dla niego, że naprawdę bardzo pragnęła, by rżnął ją, póki nie straciłaby tchu w płucach - by napełnił ją swym nasieniem całkowicie, by biała, lepka wilgoć wręcz wylewała się z niej, jak woda z przepełnionego naczynia.

 

Nie tracił czasu na zbędne pytania, czy było jej dobrze, czy jest gotowa, tylko od razu zaczął ją pieprzyć z całych sił. Tliło się w nim za wiele sprzecznych myśli, za dużo rozdrażnienia, które chciał uciszyć jak najszybciej i najskuteczniej. A ciepło rozochoconego ciała tylko zachęcało go bardziej, by wykorzystał swój czas do granic możliwości. Z dzikim pędem wysuwał się z kobiecego odbytu niemal na całą długość, by na powrót wejść w nią po sam trzon, aż jądra boleśnie były zgniatane między ich złączonymi ciałami. Z każdym brutalnym, głębokim pchnięciem jęk kobiety narastał na sile, przeradzał się w krzyk. Co rusz błagała by ją ruchał  _ właśnie _ tak,  _ bez litości, zahamowań, by nigdy nie przestawał, choćby świat miał się zaraz skończyć. By rżnął ją, niczym wyuzdaną, nie wytresowaną sukę. Była nią, zwykłą suką, głupią dziwką, mokrą cipką, która miała za duże mniemanie o sobie, a teraz gdy go poznała, tak bardzo pragnęła by ją złamał, rozerwał od środka swą męskością, by uczynił swoją niewolnicą, zabawką, by ukazał jej prawdę o niej samej, by zredukował ją do tego, czym tak naprawdę od zawsze była - bezmyślną, zawsze chętną dziurą istniejącą tylko w jednym celu - by zaspokoić zachcianki tak silnego, dumnego,  _ twardego _ Syna Mroku jak on.  _

 

Na przemian błagała i krzyczała, a jej jęki mieszały się z jękami trzeszczącego łoża. W uszach demona szumiało od pulsującej krwi, dźwięki zlewały się w nieopisany, bolesny hałas. Chciał, by się zamknęła, by nie męczyła go pustymi słowami, by mógł w spokoju pieprzyć nie taki już ciasny otwór, by mógł na chwilę nie myśleć. Kobiecy głos tak strasznie go drażnił ---  _ Fafuł nigdy by tak nie krzyczał _ ,  _ z jego ust dobywał się co najwyżej tylko szept łaskoczący ucho Litiela, zduszony cichy jęk, który swoim ciepłem całował wrażliwą skórę --- _ ale nie miał sił, ani tym bardziej ochoty by wnikać w niezrozumiałe dla niej szczegóły. Zamiast tego pochwycił u podstaw rozedrgane, ozdobione diamencikami skrzydła, które w ekstazie na przemian gwałtownie prostowały się i wyginały do granic możliwości, a które teraz służyły mu za wygodny sposób pogłębiania już i tak głębokich pchnięć. Demonica ani na moment nie zamilkła, jej głos wręcz nabrał na sile, kiedy z nabrzmiałej waginy trysnęła  struga wilgoci. Z wysiłku opadła na przedramiona, a jej długie, delikatne palce wrzynały się w aksamitną pościel, szukając w chłodnym materiale odrobiny ulgi, podczas gdy jej wnętrzne było pustoszone przez twardy, pulsujący drąg. Teraz, gdy w tak łatwy sposób mógł zarówno kontrolować rozochocone, drżące ciało, jak i zwiększyć własną przyjemność, Litiel zwyczajnie ignorował spazmatyczne błagania kobiety.

 

Nie chciał tracić energii na zbędne, puste słowa. Czekało na niego wciąż nietknięte łono, które zamierzał zerżnąć z równie agresywną werwą, co właśnie czynił z kobiecym odbytem. Wciąż czekały na niego czerwone usta, gibki język i głębokie gardło. Pełne piersi z nabrzmiałymi sutkami, od jakże dawna wyczekujące by je wytarmosić, zgnieść w bezlitosnych palcach, szczypać, podgryzać, ssać. Tego wieczoru demonica obraziła go psując mu chwilę przyjemności przez głupi objaw strachu. I Litiel nie zamierzał wracać do koszar, nim kobieta w pełni nie wynagrodzi mu wszystkich swych przewinień.  Zabił wielu Szeolitów, miał więc złota pod dostatkiem, by kupić - i pieprzyć - dziwkę do samego rana. 


	2. Chapter 2

Do koszar wrócił wczesnym popołudniem i na szczęście nikt go nie niepokoił swą obecnością. Miał jeszcze kilka godzin wolnego, nim wieczorem będzie musiał zameldować się na służbie i chciał wykorzystać ten czas mądrze, na odespaniu wczorajszej wizyty w luksusowym Domu Uciech. Kobieta, która mu służyła przez noc za miłą odskocznie od natłoku emocji była warta każdej wydanej monety. Po tylu godzinach intensywnego pieprzenia, bolały go mięśnie lędźwi i ramion, lecz był to przyjemny ból, jak po dobrze wykonanym treningu. Gdy skończył z prostytutką, każdy jej otwór był zarówno głęboko wyruchany, jak pełen jego nasienia. Wydawało mu się to właściwie, by zostawić po sobie jakąś pamiątkę - chociażby sperma została wymyta zaraz po jego wyjściu, kobieta jeszcze przez wiele dni będzie myśleć o jego męskości. Może już o niej myślała, gdy ssała świeżo nabrzmiałego fiuta jakiemuś nadętemu klientowi, lub gdy kolejny twardy pal rozwierał od środka jej obolałą, przewrażliwioną szparę na nowo. A może kiedy nad ranem szeptała w kółko swe wylewne podziękowania, po prostu cieszyła się, że nie poderżnął jej gardła, że w końcu skończył z nią, że już odchodzi. Trudno było orzec, za co na wpół przytomna, porządnie zerżnięta kobieta mogła tak naprawdę dziękować. To już nie był jego problem.

 

Od pogrzebu poległych w bitwie komandosów, powrót do pustego, zimnego dormitorium wprawiał Litiela w ten sam, dziwny nastrój. To był jego dom, jedyny jaki posiadał, od kiedy jako szczeniak przeżył okrutną zimę, która przetrzebiła ludność Głębi z większą skutecznością, niż nie jedna wojna. Dom, który nagle,  _ za szybko _ opustoszał, a on nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z zastaną ciszą. Ilekroć przekraczał próg komnaty, był pewien, że przywita go hałas rozmów, dźwięczący śmiech; instynktownie rozglądał się za znajomymi twarzami. Rozczarowanie bolało za każdym razem, lecz dzień po dniu ból zdawał się tracić na swej pierwotnej ostrości. 

 

Idąc ku swej pryczy, mijał puste łóżka i szafki na osobiste rzeczy, w których nie zostało wiele po poległych komandosach. Litiel osobiście opróżnił półki dowódcy Szpaka, Ruukla i Truka, by oddać rodzinom poległych ich własność, nie chcąc by jakikolwiek  _ obcy  _ demon zakłócił swą obecnością martwą ciszę dormitorium. Rzeczy Ruukla i Truka łatwo przyszło oddać - ich rodzeni bracia sami byli Krukami. Obaj przybyli dzień przed ceremonią pogrzebową, bez słowa przyjęli zdobyte szeolickie emblematy, pozostawione drobne monety, noże o różnorakich ostrzach, prywatne listy i zapiski, amulety i odznaczenia, na które komandosi zapracowali na przestrzeni wieków. Litiel wręcz cieszył się, że mógł im dać choć tyle. Ciała poległych zostały w lesie pieprzonego Świetlistego, tam też miały zgnić i stać się pożywką dla robactwa, a on nie miał prawa zdradzić celu i przebiegu misji, która pochłonęła życie głębiańskich komandosów. Nawet, gdyby wtedy wiedział, że władca Głębi - z jakiś niezrozumiałych powodów - sprowadzi szczątki martwych i odda na pożarcie kruków, i tak słowa nie były potrzebne między nimi i był rad, że nie musiał nic mówić. 

 

O wiele gorzej przyszło mu oddać osobiste rzeczy dowódcy, które złożył na dłonie jego żony, brzemiennej Kirêt. Kobieta jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyła na te wszystkie osobliwe pamiątki Szpaka zgromadzone na przestrzeni wieków. A potem kazała mu opowiedzieć o każdej z osobna, by mogła lepiej zrozumieć ich wartość. Litiel opowiadał jej więc o działaniu poszczególnych amuletów, które jej mąż dobierał zależnie od rodzaju misji, a które nieprzerwanie mieniły się kolorowo to znów emanowały mrokiem. Czytał tytuły książek oprawionych w skórę wrogów, prezentował jej eleganckie, kolorowe pióra aniołów, którymi Szpak zwykł pisać raporty, popielniczkę i kielichy, które były zrobione z szeolickich czaszek. 

 

Mroczna uważnie oglądała pamiątki po mężu z lekkim lękiem pomieszanym z fascynacją. Najbardziej zaś przykuła jej uwagę kolekcja szklanych kul - każda z nich zawierała gałkę oczną wydartą z oczodołu anielskich komandosów. Szpak zawsze starał się zdobyć i oprawić oba ślepia; jedną szklaną kulę, trofeum, dołączał do swego prywatnego zbioru, drugie zaś było fantem w karcianych grach pomiędzy komandosami. Niektóre kule przegrał, inne zdobył w wygranej partyjce pokera, dlatego część z nich była nie do pary, lecz każda robiła wrażenie. Kiedyś były popularną rozrywką Kruków, lecz teraz, gdy Szeolitów ostała się garstka, każda sztuka była na wagę złota. Kirêt długą chwilę milczała, co rusz głaszcząc swój brzemienny brzuch. A potem jednym, mało zgrabnym ruchem rozrzuciła szklane kule, które cicho potoczyły się po podłodze. Dziesiątki kolorowych anielskich oczu wpatrywały się w nich w zastygłym przerażeniu i nienawiści, a kobieta śmiała się jakby zaraz miała się popłakać. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy źle zrobił przychodąc do niej, czy ten nagły wybuch emocji mógł zagrozić zdrowiu nienarodzonego potomka Szpaka, czy powinien zawiadomić dowódczynię Ririith, która od śmierci swego brata nadzorowała owdowiałą ciężarną. Ku miłemu zdziwieniu Litiela, Kirêt szybko się opanowała - a w podzięce ofiarowała mu jedną ze szklanych kul na pamiątkę. Wybrał tą z okiem o dziwnej, ni to zielonej, ni to błękitnej tęczówce; oko pierwszego Szeolity, którego tortur Litiel był świadkiem, a którego Szpak i jego najmłodsza siostra dopadli bawiącego się w Limbo. 

 

Reszta komandosów nie miała rodzin lub nie utrzymywała z nimi kontaktu, żaden też ich bliższy znajomy do tej pory nie upomniał się o przekazanie pozostałości po nich i wątpił, aby ktokolwiek się zjawił. Mimo to, nadal odkładał dzień, kiedy będzie musiał posegregować pozostawione rzeczy, aby zwolnić miejsce dla nowych żołnierzy. Gdy będzie musiał ściągnąć ze ścian przy łóżku Likona bezlik sprośnych obrazów, na które komandos lubił patrzeć przed snem. Zakątek zdobiło swoiste połączenie ziemskiej technologii z magią, mozaika pełna ponętnych demonic, ifrytek, dżinnij i nawet ludzkich kobiet i paru anielic, których wdzięki zostały w wulgarny sposób uchwycone. Litiel nie raz zapatrzył się na ich szeroko rozwarte łona obnażające delikatne wnętrzne i piersi o nabrzmiałych, sterczących sutkach, unoszących się w rytm urywanego oddechu. Niektóre z nich ssały potężne fiuty, tak wielkie że nie był pewien, czy należały do mężczyzn, czy do jakiś prawdziwych bestii. Inne były nadziewane po sam trzon męskości lub wymyślnymi, fikuśnymi zabawkami, nimi też dogłębnie pieprzone, to znów były wypełniane spermą, która wylewała się z ich otwartych wagin, odbytów, ust. Likon wieszał na ścianie przede wszystkim obrazy, na których kobiety były skrępowane na przeróżne sposoby; czasem tylko delikatnym aksamitem, częściej wrzynającym się w skórę sznurem, lub nosiły obroże z metalowym łańcuchem niczym pies na smyczy. Niekiedy wręcz ich ciała były całkowicie unieruchomione, wygięte tak, by łatwo można było je ruchać, lecz by one same nie mogły się poruszyć, ani nawet drgnąć, będąc całkowicie zdane na cudzą łaskę - lub jej brak. 

 

Litiel nie raz zapatrzył się na te wszystkie obnażone, wijące się kobiece ciała, czując przyjemny żar w trzewiach. Trudno było oderwać wzrok od Ifrytek zamienionych w bezrozumne, bezdenne jamy do magazynowania cennej spermy, od żeńskich dżinów ochoczo spełniających _ wszystkie  _ zachcianki, od rogatych demonic, których pulchne, ogromne piersi były wręcz dojone jak wymiona zwykłych krów. Od ludzkich kobiet z rozciętymi od gardeł po łona ciałami, które były pieprzone przez przyzwane piekielne ogary do ostatniego ich tchu i długo, długo później. Od tych kilku anielic z podciętymi skrzydłami, sutkami przekłutymi i ozdobionymi złotymi dzwoneczkami, które podrygiwały w rytm ciał targanych natłokiem doznań. Litiel nigdy nie umiał powiedzieć, czy oczy Skrzydlatych panien zachodziły mgłą, wywracały się, bo tak wielkie ogarnęło je upojenie czy zwyczajnie zostały doprowadzone na skraj fizycznego wycieńczenia przez gromadę roześmianych, ciągle nienasyconych demonów, lecz odpowiedź nigdy nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Co mogło być piękniejsze wszak, niż widok anielskiej, niedoświadczonej szpary wypełnionej po brzegi kolorowymi,  _ wibrującymi _ zabawkami i grubym, sztywnym fallusem, dumnie tkwiącym głęboko w odbycie, niczym jakiś zaklęty miecz w uświęconym kamieniu? 

 

Tylko widok szeolickich trupów.

 

Likona cieszył seks w każdej postaci, zaś Korrik ozdobił swój kąt zdjęciami zmasakrowanych anielskich ciał. Z pedantyczną dbałością o szczegóły, opisał i udokumentował każdego zabitego przez siebie Syna Gehenny - a dorwał na przestrzeni wieków wielu _światłasynów,_ toteż ściany były po brzegi zapełnione krwawymi detalami. 

 

Litiel wiele się nauczył od dużo starszego demona - ilekroć ich oddział pochwycił żywcem zaciekłych wrogów Głębi, Korrik pokazywał mu, jak ich łamać, obdzierać z rozumu i godności, nim nie zostaną z nich zwykłe strzępy mięsa, ścięgien i kości. Wszyscy komandosi brali udział w zabawie i niejedną noc spędzili razem w lochach, upojeni bólem szeolickiego bydła, lecz to Korrik był ostatecznie tym, który ich niszczył z największą skutecznością. Głębianin lubił okaleczać niebiańskich komandosów, lecz każda rana, od pierwszej do ostatniej, była skrupulatnie przemyślaną i wykonaną strategią. Korrik zawsze zaczynał tortury od drobnych rzeczy. Wpierw piłował lub wybijał skrzydlatym zęby, by ci nie mogli gryźć ani demoniej ręki, ani odgryźć sobie język w nadziei na szybką śmierć. Potem brał się za wyrywanie paznokcia jednego po drugim, a kiedy ich w końcu zabrakło, ciął palce kawałek po kawałku, nigdy całe na raz. Czasem po palcach wolno ćwiartował ręce lub nogi płonącym mieczem, by rany nie krwawiły, czasem ciął je przytępionym ostrzem, by zadać jak największy ból. Litiel był świadkiem, jak z jednego anioła pozostał tylko oskórowany, wykastrowany korpus z równie okaleczoną głową, a na odsłoniętych mięśniach i trzewiach nowi rekruci uczyli się anatomii swych wrogów. Patrząc na miny Pisklaków, ciężko było ocenić, czy byli bardziej przerażeni czy zafascynowani tym makabrycznym widokiem.

 

Korrik był jednym z najcierpliwszych demonów, jakich Litiel miał okazję kiedykolwiek poznać - i jednym z tych, którym nigdy nie chciałby podpaść. W łamaniu Szeolitów miał nadzwyczajne doświadczenie, o czym świadczył bezlik zdjęć rozprutych na całą długość anielskich ciał, których rozwarte, stygnące trzewia podrygiwały w ostatnich oznakach życia. A demon nigdy nie spieszył się w swych działaniach, czasem mijały lata nim pochwycony Szeolita w końcu się mu znudził i trzeba było szukać nowej  _ rozrywki _ . Starszy komandos zawsze powtarzał Litielowi, by z umiarem okaleczał ofiarę - by zawsze było coś do odebrania kolejnego dnia. Wtedy ofiara nie mogła zapomnieć, co już straciła ani nie mogła przestać myśleć, co jeszcze przyjdzie jej utracić. Niepewność bywała gorsza niż sam ból, a strach ofiary zawsze podwajał przyjemność Kruka. Dlatego też Korrik nigdy nie wyrywał anielskich piór garściami, co najwyżej po jednym każdej nocy, póki ogromne skrzydła nie zostały całkowicie ogołocone. Litiel widział już wiele takich szeolickich skrzydeł, które wtedy wyglądały jakby należały do przerośniętych, oskubanych kurczaków aniżeli drapieżnego ptactwa niebieskiego. Widok ten był dziwny,  _ niewłaściwy _ , a przez to tak przerażająco piękny.

 

Zdarzało się też tak, że ich oddział został z dnia na dzień wysłany do wykonania naglącej misji i wtedy anioł zalegał bez jedzenia i wody w ciemnych lochach - jeśli miał szczęście, mógł w spokoju skonać do ich powrotu. Jeśli zaś starczyło czasu, któryś z komandosów zawsze wpuszczał do celi zaszczutą, podgłodzoną chimerę. Przez pierwsze dni stwór nie tykał skrzydlatego, a potem, kawałek po kawałku podgryzał, nim na dobre nie rozbestwił się, brutalnie ucztując na miękkich wnętrznościach anioła. Śmietniskowe chimery były sprytnymi kreaturami, nie zabijały źródła swego pożywienia, tylko pożerały nieszczęśnika stopniowo. Starsi komandosi - zwłaszcza Likon - najczęściej wybierali młode, dopiero dojrzewające samczyki, które zasmakowawszy krwi i mięsa dużo większego, bezsilnego  _ zwierzęcia _ , lubiły wyraźnie zaznaczać swoją pozycję przez całkowite zdominowanie drugiego samca. Z racji ich młodego wieku, poczucie władzy często odbierało chimerom rozum - z nie nieokrzesaną brutalnością potrafiły jednocześnie zjadać i pieprzyć anioły bez przerwy przez wiele godzin. Nieraz zdarzyło się, że gdy komandosi powrócili po tygodniu lub dwóch, z więźnia pozostawał obgryziony, charczący ostatkiem sił korpus, który miał w sobie więcej chimerzej, zielonkawej spermy aniżeli własnej krwi. A jeśli nie było żadnej chimery pod ręką, zawsze pozostawały głębiańskie larwy, które wylęgały się w ciele anioła i od środka pustoszyły delikatne, smaczne wnętrzności. Istniało dużo sposobów, by zamienić anielskie, święte ciało w zbrukany ochłap mięsa. Korrik wiele z nich wymyślił i wprowadził w życie osobiście.

 

Pośród masy fotografii poćwiartowanych, okaleczonych, spalonych żywcem ciał, można było dostrzec także garść innych, już wyświechtanych, pożółkłych ze starości magicznych portretów dawnych towarzyszy Korrika. Z jednego uśmiechało się trzech demonów stojących ramię w ramię, których zmęczone twarze i czarne zbroje były umorusane krwią i błotem, jakby dopiero co rzeź ustała, a oni odnaleźli się na polu bitwy. Z innej fotografii spoglądała gromada kruczych komandosów i dziwnie patrzyło się na znajome twarze demonów, twarze takie młode, półgębkiem szczerzące radośnie kły i nie znające trosk w tej jednej uchwyconej chwili. Bez trudu rozpoznawał Szpaka i Korrika, Likona, Mah’harra i Truka, którzy razem służyli pod sztandarem rodziny Baala Chanana, zanim Kruki z rycerskiej formacji stali się współczesną elitą sił specjalnych. Litiel wiedział z opowieści swoich towarzyszy, że uchwyceni na fotografiach Głębianie razem przeszli niejeden bojowy szlak, lecz na przestrzeni wieków wielu z nich zginęło na służbie lub zostali tak dotkliwie okaleczeni przez anielskie _ światłasyny _ , że sami targnęli się na swoje życie. Nie znał imion wszystkich komandosów, którzy służyli cesarzowi Głębi na długo nim on sam, Fafuł i nawet Ruukl dołączyli do ich grona - o niektórych ani Szpak ani Korrik nigdy nie wspominał, a Litiel był na tyle sprytny, by nie dopytywać. Teraz mógł tylko głowić się, czy któryś z demonów uchwyconych na kawałku magicznego papieru był dla pedantycznego Korrika tym, kim Fafuł był dla niego samego? Czy strata towarzysza na całe życie pchnęła go by każdemu Szeolickiemu psu zadośćuczynił za krzywdy  _ przyjaciela,  _ nim nie odnajdzie tego, co przyczynił się do jego śmierci? A może już go odnalazł i wykończył, teraz zaś polował na niebiańskie drapieżne ptactwo dla samej pasji zabijania.  _ Hobby _ . Może tak jak Korrik, powinien znaleźć sobie swoją własną formę rozrywki, która zagłuszy w końcu niezrozumiały natłok uczuć, przyniesie ulgę, oderwanie od pustki zaległej nie tyle w koszarach, co w samym sercu.

 

Idąc ku swej pryczy usilnie starał się nie myśleć o dniu, w którym będzie musiał ogołocić ściany i szafki z ostatnich śladów po poległych towarzyszach. Od wielu dni zwlekał, odkładał swą powinność na inny, bardziej sprzyjający moment. Tak naprawdę on sam nie powinien już tu nocować, wszak został adiutantem oficera i czekała na niego kwatera znajdująca się obok nowego dowódcy. Na razie nie było komu zapełnić koszar - choć już widział nowych rekrutów cierpiących pod okrutnym okiem Mrocznej Ririith, z których ci najlepsi niebawem wstąpią w przetrzebione szeregi Harap Serapel - nikt więc nie zaprzątał sobie głowy, gdzie właściwie spał.

 

Koszary oddziału, do którego należał przez tyle wieków były jedynym miejscem, gdzie naprawdę czuł się bezpiecznie. Gdzie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę nieuwagi i zwykłej zabawy. To tu grał w karty ze swymi towarzyszami, czasem wygrywając, czasem tracąc makabryczne fanty, pamiątki po zabitych Szeolitach. Ileż to nocy przeleżał na swej pryczy, na przemian słuchając sprośnych, soczystych opowieści Likona o burdelowych dziwkach każdej rasy i każdego kroju, to znów cynicznych rozważań Mah’harra o pomylonej, popieprzonej Światłości, lub jego kłótni z Trukiem o naturze życia i śmierci. Ileż nocy i dni, ich świat był zawężony właśnie do tego - do krwawych misji, polowań na Szeolitów szlajających się po Limbo, do morderczego treningu, męczących musztr i śmiechu, żartów, rozmów poważnych i niepoważnych, co wypełniały ich wolny, wspólny czas w koszarach. 

 

Najbardziej zaś lubił momenty, gdy dowódcy wybywali z koszar na państwowe uroczystości, a szeregowi komandosi mogli odetchnąć od rygoru chociaż na krótką chwilę. Większość korzystała ze swobody, udając się do rodzinnych domów - jeśli ktoś takowe miał - lub do burdeli, których w Głębi było pod dostatkiem. Litiel nie miał rodziny od kiedy jego starszego brata zarżnięto na jego oczach - minęły wieki od tamtego dnia, szczegóły już się zatarły z upływem czasu, poza tym jednym widokiem zwisającego ciała, oskórowanego i już po części okrojonego - i smaku stygnącego mięsa, gdy Litiel wgryzał się w nie z zachłannością zagłodzonego zwierzęcia. Brat był dla niego całym światem, lecz skoro zginął, Litiel zrobił to co musiał, by przeżyć - więc żerował na jego zwłokach jak kruk, aż nie dodały mu sił, by mógł samotnie iść przez życie bez braterskiej opieki. 

 

Fafuł także nigdy nie opuszczał koszar; gdy zostawali sami w chłodnym, opustoszałym dormitorium, po prostu leżeli obok siebie na jednej pryczy, ramię w ramię, bez słowa. W tych dziwnych chwilach, Litiel zapadał w stan przyjemnego letargu, jakby ciepło drugiej - jakże bliskiej osoby - niczym kokon, opłatało go poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. W panującej, błogiej ciszy wsłuchiwał się w bicie demoniego serca, ten uspokajający rytm, niczym jakaś magiczna, na poły zapomniana kołysanka. W tych dziwnych chwilach, świat wydawał się być dużo lepszy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Żadne zbędne słowa nie cisnęły się na usta, żadne puste obietnice, desperackie zapewnienia, naiwne plany na przyszłość nie zakłócały tych chwil. Wtedy, nawet na wpół zasypiając, zawsze wiedział kim jest i nic nie mąciło spokoju jego myśli.

 

Teraz zaś, gdy leżał samotnie na swej pryczy, gdy w sali cisza zdawała się zalegać w każdym kącie, gdy żadne demonie serce nie biło w niestrudzonym rytmie życia poza jego własnym, wszystko w umyśle Litiela było pomieszane. A on musiał na nowo poukładać myśli, nim cierpliwość nowego dowódcy w końcu się wyczerpie.

 

Do tej pory nigdy nie żałował niczego w swoim życiu, długo też nie opłakiwał nikogo. Tak też miało stać się ze Szpakiem i Fafułem, Likonem, Mah’harrą, Ruuklem, Korrikem i Trukiem. Demony przychodziły i odchodziły bez przerwy i nawet jeśli ich odejście bolało, Litiel przetrwa, tak jak przetrwał niegdyś śmierć _ pierwszego _ brata. Tylko tyle mógł uczynić dla martwych - kuć serce póki było gorące od bólu, by nigdy więcej nie mogło zostać zranione, nie mogło pęknąć i w tej hartowanej stali zamknąć wszystko to, co było niegdyś najważniejsze, a zostało mu odebrane w bezsensownej rzezi. Nawet jeśli ten dodatkowy ciężar miał mu ciążyć do końca życia, nie był żadnym mięczakiem, by obnażać swój ból przed oczyma - i podłością - innych. 

 

Wiedział, że niebawem będzie musiał wziąć się w garść i oderwać myśli od przeszłości. Będzie musiał spojrzeć w przyszłość, przekuć gorycz i stratę w nową siłę. Ale póki co tylko leżał na pustej pryczy, w zimnych, zbyt nagle opustoszałych koszarach, z głową pełną pomieszanych myśli.


End file.
